We Can't All Be Good
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: Klarion just got back to his home, Witchworld, after being defeated by Doctor Fate. Losing is not something he handles well. But he has a plan, after all, two witches can cause more chaos than one. Set right after Denial but not exactly canon. Klarion/OC
1. Chapter 1

**(AN- Hey guys this is my first story, hope you like it… or at least read it. But yeah, this is kind of just the beginning, it will probably get better after this. Hopefully. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice, if I did Klarion would be a main character, there would be no time skip, and I would be rich… **

**Enjoy the story!)**

* * *

Klarion was not a good kid. He had fed his parents to his familiar when he was little. He had murdered people and caused havoc everywhere. He was a master of dark magic. He was the Lord of Chaos. But that didn't mean he had to act his age, which is why he had decided to come and sulk in WitchWorld when the young justice league managed to beat him and take the helmet of fate. He was very embarrassed that a bunch of _sidekicks _had managed to beat him. He stormed through the town, he just wanted to go home. The people walked through town noticed him and moved out of the way quickly. He held Teekl, who was whining from getting hit.

"_The nerve of some people, attacking a little cat! Jerks…" _she said telepathically.

"_Yeah, yeah, I get it! You got hit, so what? Deal with it!" _Klarion responded.

"_Yes because you deal with losing _so _well."_ Teekl said.

"_I only lost because of you!"_

"_Blaming the cat, real mature Klarion."_

"_I really hate you sometimes." _Klarion said. Teekl hissed at him, then started looking around.

"_I wonder where Hexe is, normally he's hanging out here with Eliza."_ She said.

"_Teekl has a boyfriend, Teekl has a boyfriend!"_ Klarion chanted.

"_I do not! Two cats of opposite genders can't be friends?"_ Teekl said.

"_Not if it makes you start day dreaming in the middle of a fight!"_ Klarion said. They finally got home and Klarion carried Teekl up to her room and started fixing the cat's injuries. _"You're lucky I'm even patching you up."_

"_You have to heal me, I'm the only way for you to stay in the human dimension. Hey, did you get me more mice?"_ Teekl said. Klarion poked Teekl's wound, making her start whining again.

"_Seriously Klarion?"_ she said.

"_Relax, I've almost fixed it, but we aren't gonna be able to get into other dimensions for a few days. Now I have to stay here and wait for you to finish healing when I could be making people miserable!"_ Klarion fumed. He finished healing Teekl, and she got up and started walking out of the room. _"Where are you going?"_

"_To find Hexe and Eleanor, they're nicer."_ Teekl said.

"_Whatever, I don't need you here anyways."_

"_Just keep telling yourself that, Klarion."_ Teekl left the house and started walking through the village. She liked the human dimension better, everyone was all old fashioned and from centuries ago here, and she liked the fact that mortal women could wear pants in the human dimension instead of those annoying skirts. She carefully found her way through the crowd, people didn't notice her when she wasn't with Klarion. _"What, are the females here allergic to pants or something?"_ she thought to herself. Teekl was a very curious cat, she wasn't like the others who were all "Yes, master" to their owners, she was her own person… cat. _"Hexe? You around here somewhere? Hello? Anybody there?"_

"_Teekl? I was wondering when you would be back, I'm with Eliza at the place that sells the magic stuff, you know, her aunt's store." _She heard. She started running through the people and got to the shop to see Hexe, a feral-looking cat with white fur and black stripes, sitting on his owner's shoulder. Eliza was one of the few powerful witches left in this part of WitchWorld. She wore a black dress that went to her knees and was tattered at the edges with long, wide sleeves that floated around whenever she moved her arms. She was a thin girl and had the same blue skin as the others here, and pale, slightly blue tinged hair. Other than that, Teekl had never seen her face. Neither had Klarion, even though she was one of his only friends here. Only her familiar and her parents had ever seen her without her hood up. Her whole face was hidden in shadows, all you could see were two bright blue eyes. She had magic that was almost as good as Klarion's, though it could never be as good. She would settle for being second best.

"_Oh, cool, by the way, tell Eliza I said hi and Klarion is throwing a tantrum."_ Teekl said to the other cat. In a second, Eliza turned to Teekl and waved, and laughed a little.

"Hey Teekl, so I'm guessing this means I should go do something?" she said.

"_Tell her I said yes, and that he's annoying me. And it can wait until after you guys are done shopping, but the Lord of Childish Behavior is only gonna get worse."_ Teekl told Hexe. He passed the message onto his owner. She shook her head.

"I can do this later, I pity anyone who has to deal with him when he's being like that." Eliza said, amused. She picked Teekl up and carried her and Hexe through the crowds. When they got to Klarion's house she let herself in, knowing that he didn't care if she knocked or not. She put both cats down so they could go do what they wanted and started walking to the library at the back of the mansion. She opened the large doors and walked silently through until she saw Klarion sitting and reading an old book. She stood behind him for a moment without making a sound to see if he knew she was there.

"What are you reading?" she asked. Klarion jumped and turned around, then sighed.

"Really Eliza? That's gotten old by now." He said.

"Well maybe you should start paying attention. So what are you all pissed about? I was just looking at this really cool amulet that is supposed to enhance the wearer's necromancy skills when Teekl came over and said you were throwing a tantrum. And I kind of need that amulet so you better hope someone hasn't picked it up by the time I get back there." She said. Klarion had to smile at that, of course she'd want the trinket. She was that shop's best income with her addiction to shiny things. That and the fact she couldn't raise a goldfish from the dead on her own.

"Don't worry, they save that stuff for the shiny thing addicts like you. And I wasn't throwing a tantrum!" he said.

"Yes, because you _never _do that, what was I thinking?" Eliza said.

"Oh cut the sass, you're starting to sound like Teekl."

"Well my magic skills don't stand a chance against you, what else do I have besides sarcasm and sass?" she said. Klarion shrugged.

"While it's nice to hear you admit my awesomeness, but the people would stand beside you if we ever got in a fight." He said.

"Maybe that's because I only torture my parents instead of turning them into mice and feeding them to my cat and not even bothering to bring them back to life." Eliza said. "Really, murder may not be all that here, but you couldn't have dug yourself a deeper hole."

"Who cares? It was fun." Klarion said, cackling.

"It still wasn't one of your best plans." Eliza said.

"I was a little kid, give me a break. We aren't born absolute evil master minds, just demented children. I'm sure if I had the chance now to do it over again it would be better." Klarion said.

"Of course, but if you hadn't gotten rid of them back then you just wouldn't be the same person. You might even be, gasp, _humble._" Eliza joked.

"Are you implying that I'm full of myself?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"I'm flattered, but really Eliza, you don't have to hide your love for me behind teases." Klarion said.

"Don't worry Klarion, I'm not hiding some secret love for anyone. Love is annoying, gets in the way." Klarion felt his heart sink at that.

"I wonder what the cats are doing, I haven't heard anything from Teekl." He said, changing the subject. Eliza shrugged.

"Should we go find them? Last time we left them alone they got into some pretty big trouble." she said.

"I guess, let's go." Klarion and Eliza left the library and started looking through the mansion.

"We should look in Teekl's room first." Eliza said. Klarion nodded. They passed his parent's old room, it hadn't been gone into since they died, they passed the guest room, Eliza had sometimes slept over when they were younger and people accepted it without spreading rumors. Sometimes she stayed over for a night now that they were teenagers, but all they did was stay up late watching horror movies he brought from Earth. Eliza stopped in front of Teekl's room. "I hear something inside, wonder what they are doing." She opened the door and slammed it shut with a shriek. The gust from the door nearly blew off her hood but she grabbed it before it fell and made sure her face was still covered with the shadow.

"What's going on?" Klarion asked.

"You don't want to know, but Hexe is in major trouble later." Eliza said. Klarion got the idea and his skin paled.

"Um, let's go somewhere else." He said. "And always knock first when we're looking for our familiars." Eliza nodded.

"You pick up anymore of those nice human movies?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why people call them scary, someone's head gets cut off, big deal." Klarion said.

"I find them funny."

"Yeah, now let's go watch a bunch of people get murdered." Klarion said. They went to the room with the TV (the only one in town since they were still caught up in colonial times) and Klarion put in the newest movie. They soon forgot about the antics of their cats and were laughing at the movie.

"These humans are pathetic if they can't get away from that idiot. And that one chick just tripped and isn't even getting up, just sitting there screaming her head off." Eliza said.

"Not all humans are pathetic sadly." Klarion said, thinking about the ones who had just drove him away.

"Oh, right, you went there to go screw people's lives up, how did it go?"

"It was all fun until I decided to go get the helmet of fate, trapped the human that owned it but he wouldn't tell me where it was, then the Young Justice League showed up, the dumb one got his hands on the helmet and let Nabu out. I was winning until he hit Teekl." Klarion said. _"But maybe... maybe I can get back at them for that. Idea!"_

"They attacked your cat? And they call us evil?" Eliza said in disbelief.

"I know! The almighty Lord of Order attacked a helpless cat!" Klarion said.

"It's just sad."

"Yeah, I can understand if he couldn't beat me, but attacking a poor little cat is below even a Lord of Chaos." He said.

"Nah you attacked that cat who was annoying Teekl once." Eleanor said.

"Oh right." Klarion laughed.

"So after they attacked Teekl you just left? Should have sent them to another dimension or something really fast." Eliza said.

"I couldn't, Teekl was injured too badly, I had to get out of there fast. It was too bad, I hadn't caused enough chaos." Klarion said.

"You should go back when Teekl is recovered, I've always wanted to see another dimension but I'm not good at portals." Eliza said. _"And my plan is going perfectly."_

"Then you can come with me and torment the little humans too, it's really fun. After all, we can't let them get away with what they've done." Klarion said.

"It sounds fun, think I'd be able to scare them?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know, I scare people, but you don't look really intimidating except for the hood. But the light there is weird, takes away our blue skin, maybe it can also make someone look scarier." Klarion said.

"Maybe it's the magical aura that scares people, can humans see them?" Eliza asked.

"Not usually, but sometimes they can just feel them, I think it's in their instincts to get away from black magic." He said.

"I thought there were those magicians there though, they use good magic? They're even weaker than I thought." Eliza scoffed.

"They aren't the worst with magic, one of the kids kept going on about how magic was all fake. Wonder what would happen if he ended up in WitchWorld."

"Maybe his brain would explode. Or go into denial and try and make up scientific excuses for the magic around here. I'd prefer the first one." Eliza said.

"I would too, ooh that one guy just died!" Klarion said, his attention back on the movie. He and Eliza started laughing. "I missed these nights when I was in the human dimension."

**(Okay, so… ****first chapter finished... suckish ending but... it's finished. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and also… in the document uploading thing it said**_**, "**__**Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.**__**" **_**So I give you the right to call me an idiot if I misunderstood that, because it sounds easy to understand but I probably did it wrong anyways with my luck, so care to tell me if I got it right? Anyways, please review, first time posting something on here and I happened to be paranoid about letting people read what I write. Now that I know you probably skipped over this, bye!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But I want to."

"Are _you_ the Lord of Chaos?"

"No, I'm the best friend of chaos, now come on!" Eliza was dragging Klarion through his house. "You were the reason I didn't get to buy that shiny thing, you are gonna go with me. Teekl! Hexe! We're gonna be gone for a little bit, no getting into trouble!"

"_Don't worry Eliza, we'll be fine."_ Hexe said telepathically to her.

"_Good, and I'm still mad at you Hexe Katzen!"_ Eliza said.

"_Ooh the full name, what pissed you off?"_ her cat said.

"_Lock the door next time you and Teekl are… just lock the door or give us a warning or something!"_ Eliza said.

"_If you haven't noticed, I'm a cat, I don't have opposable thumbs. But I'll warn you next time. It's your fault for coming to look for us when we were busy."_ Hexe said.

"_Oh shut up."_ Eliza said.

"Yelling at Hexe with your mind?" Klarion asked her, noting the unusual silence.

"Yes. Yes I am." Eliza said.

"I yelled at Teekl last night after you fell asleep." Klarion said. He had stopped protesting and was now just walking next to Eliza instead of having her drag him. The townspeople would see it as him being weak if he couldn't stand up to her. They got to the market. Eliza ran back into the magic shop.

"Hi Aunt Autumn, still have that amulet?" she said to the elderly witch working there.

"Yes, dear, I saved it just for you, but how are your parents doing?" she asked. Klarion walked in mumbling something about girls and insanity.

"I started a new game with them. I turned them into fish and left them out in the open air to suffocate and I put a spell on them so that they wouldn't die and just keep experiencing dying without the whole salvation part." Eliza said.

"You're getting soft, Eliza, anyways, why did you run off yesterday?" her aunt asked.

"Klarion was throwing a tantrum." Eliza said. He glared at her. "Not like I'm lying." The lady looked like she wanted to laugh but held it back. Eliza looked a little closer at the amulet again. "This come in purple?"

"Afraid not, we only have green or blue." Her aunt said.

"Ok, how much do you want for it?" Eliza said.

"I'll give you a discount since you're family, so 150." Her aunt said. Klarion turned away and looked out the window. _"I hate shopping…" _he thought. "You want anything else? We just got in some new shiny objects for familiars, I'm sure you could find something for Hexe." This caught Klarion's attention.

"Do any of them help with healing or tying someone down to another dimension? Teekl got hurt yesterday and I want to go back to Earth." Klarion said.

"I think we might have something… let me check." Eliza's aunt went to the back of the shop and started looking through the pet section. "Humanoid transformations… invisibility… oh here it is." She grabbed a collar and handed it to Klarion. "This should help her heal. She should be ready to go tomorrow if you give that to her soon. Also does something about force fields."

"How much?" Klarion asked. They heard a crash and a squeak from Eliza.

"Sorry!" she said. Her aunt sighed and went to get a broom to clean up the mess.

"I really can't leave you alone. You always get into trouble." Klarion said, finding Eliza standing next to a bunch of broken glass.

"I blame Hexe." Eliza said.

"He's back at my house." Klarion said.

"But what if he isn't, what if he followed us and knocked this over, leaving me to take the blame." Eliza said.

"The collar is 325, you can leave the money on the counter, I'm going to be searching for glass shards for a few minutes." She said. Klarion nodded and got out his money. He put it on the counter and dragged Eliza out of the shop.

"Now are you happy I made you come with me?" she said.

"I still hate shopping." Klarion said. "And you really had to knock that thing over?"

"It was pretty… and I still blame the cat." Eliza said.

"Oh come on, let's just get back so Teekl can heal. We still have to go back to Earth and piss of those heroes." Klarion said.

"You're that mad at them?" Eliza asked. "I mean, yeah they attacked your cat but she'll heal, you've never come back this pissed off about it."

"Well that's because before I had always come back when I was tired, wanted a break from causing ultimate chaos, I've never been _kicked _out of that dimension. It's humiliating." Klarion said. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself, besides, more humiliating than being forced to go shopping?" she said.

"Surprisingly, yes, now _hurry up_! I want to get this to Teekl!" Klarion said.

"Fine, fine, race you!" Eliza yelled, taking off. Klarion started running after her.

"No fair!" he said, slowly catching up to her.

"I'm a witch, fair isn't exactly a word I live by!" she yelled. Klarion smiled. She hadn't changed in years, always the same girl that became his best friend back when they were six. He started trying to run faster, she beat him back then, but it wouldn't happen again. They were almost at his house, he was a few feet behind her but still gaining. They both got there at the same time.

"I won!" Klarion said.

"No, I won." Eliza said.

"But you cheated." Klarion said.

"Cheated? I prefer to call it 'finding an easier solution that just _happens_ to be against the rules.'" Eliza said.

"Oh _sure… _when _I _cheat you win by default, but when _you_ cheat that rule doesn't apply." Klarion said.

"Exactly."

"Why?" Klarion asked.

"Because I'm me, I don't need to make sense. You are the almighty Lord of Chaos, where's your reasoning?" Eliza asked.

"I'm a teenage boy, _I'm_ not supposed to make sense. Just ask the earthlings in the other dimension." Klarion said.

"Maybe they are smarter than we give them credit for." Eliza said. "But I still won, so come on. You need to get that collar to Teekl." They walked inside.

"Teekl! We got something for you!" Klarion yelled. Teekl ran down the stairs and up to them, Hexe close behind.

"_Is it a mouse? Or a bird? Or one of those things with the feather on a string? Ooh, wait, it's my own human to torture... Right?" _she said. Hexe told Eliza what Teekl said so she wouldn't be left out of the conversation.

"Um, no, no, no, and wrong. It's a new collar, it will help you heal. And something else but I kind of stopped listening after I heard about the healing part." Klarion said.

"_I guess that's good too." _Teekl said. Klarion switched out her collar.

"Now go heal or something, I didn't read the instructions, so go take a nap. Maybe that will work." Klarion said.

"_I can live with extra naps." _Teekl said. She and Hexe ran out of the room.

"Wow, not even a thank you," Klarion said.

"Eh, if I were a cat I would have wanted a mouse more. Now come on, we need to go make plans for when we get to the Earth dimension." Eliza said.

"Why? There are two of us and they barely beat me alone last time." Klarion said.

"They will probably send Nabu _and _those super brats after us, besides, we can't just wander around causing chaos." Eliza said.

"That's what I do." Klarion said.

"Before you went after the helmet you just had Jason and Batman trying to get you, now you want to piss of the Justice League's little pets and a Lord of Order." Eliza said.

"How should they be different?" Klarion said. Eliza sighed.

"You are impossible."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys! I'm kind of a lazy procrastinator who would rather take a nap so... sorry that I'm not updating everyday (I know what it feels like to be waiting **_**forever **_**for some lazy author to get their butt in gear and start writing, it happens a lot for me in the Teen Titans fandom since I tend to like not-as-popular crack pairings). Anyways, hope you all like this chapter that I just finished a few minutes before I posted this. And yeah, this is a long author's note, but…**

**Thank you to:**

**chinosarah for reviewing the second chapter, favoriting, and following**

**Blackanomaly for following**

**Aku Tora for following**

**lolmak for following**

**Twin Tails Speed for following**

**WitchBitterRose for following and favoriting**

**XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX for following**

** for favoriting**

**Lyisle Lualdi for favoriting**

**And thanks to anyone else who reads this, now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice… sadly**

**Hope you like this chapter! It's mostly Teekl and Hexe. Funny thing is Hexe Katzen (his full name that you hear in Chapter 1) means witch cat in German. Why German? 'Cause I felt like it... and I'm bad with names. So... enjoy the chapter! It's kinda fluffy at the end XD )**

Chapter 3

"_Klarion? Wake up! You are the laziest Lord of Chaos I have ever served! Get out of bed!" _Teekl yelled through her mind. Klarion was sprawled across his bed, snoring loudly and not responding at all to his familiar's antagonizing. Teekl gave what was the cat equivalent to a sigh and started biting his finger. _"Seriously? Still nothing? Hmm… Klarion! Eliza got kidnapped by Nabu and he's gonna kill her if you don't wake up!"_ Klarion bolted straight up, launching the cat that was on his chest to fly across the room. _"Finally…" _Klarion realized his cat had just said that to wake him up and glared at her.

"I hate you. I hate you very much." He growled.

"_But I'm fluffy and adorably!" _Teekl said, jumping up onto the bed and nuzzling his hand. He automatically started petting her.

"I still hate you." He said.

"_What if I told you I feel good enough to hold us down in the human dimension?" _Teekl purred.

"I hate you slightly less now." Klarion said. He got up from his bed, yawning. He looked at his clock. "Still, it's too early to wake up…"

"_Klarion, it's noon."_ Teekl said.

"Teekl, it's nap time." Klarion said, mimicking the annoyance in her voice… thoughts.

"_I don't know how Eliza deals with this."_ Teekl said. She walked out of the room, leaving Klarion to find the motivation to wake up. _"Now where is that mice I was torturing… library?" _she stepped through the house noiselessly and came to the giant door. _"Klarion, I need to transform."_ She thought to him.

"_Which one?"_ he replied.

"_Human." _She said. She heard him sigh in his mind and started growing taller until she turned into a girl around her master's age. In her transformation she still resembled herself, she had red-orange hair and scarlet eyes, she didn't have blue skin like the witches here though and she could only to basic magic. She did, however, have opposable thumbs and a human voice. She opened the door to the library and walked through, searching for her breakfast.

"Here, mousy, come to Teekl…" she mumbled. She crawled around on her hands and knees. "Don't worry, I don't bite… much." She giggled. She liked being able to make human noises, they were interesting. Very different from cats. She saw the mouse trapped under a small net she had been able to carry in her teeth while hunting it a few days ago. Klarion was always forgetting to buy her mice to eat. She kept one for whenever she didn't think there was food. She lifted up the net and swiftly grabbed the mouse in her hands. "Transform into cat and eat him… or see how humans would think he tastes…" she cracked it's head to kill it and ate it as a human. It didn't taste any different to her, but she had always thought she retained some cat characteristics. She shrugged. "Good enough." She walked out of the library. "Klarion! I'm going out!" she yelled.

"Don't get into trouble!"

"Me? Trouble? Where did you get that idea?" she said. She laughed, her human voice sounded cool. It made sarcasm much easier. She skipped out of the house, humming some song she had heard in the human dimension. She ran through the streets, not caring about the annoyed witches that passed her.

"Klarion let the cat out again…" one of them mumbled to his wife. Teekl hissed at him and continued moving through the crowds. She spotted a boy with white hair leaning against one of the buildings, occasionally hissing at people.

"Hexe! Eliza let you out too?" she asked. The former cat smiled at her.

"Yeah, told me to go buy my own mice. She was too tired." He said.

"At least she usually has mice, by the way, have you noticed that mice still taste good when you're in your human form?" Teekl asked.

"Eliza finds it… disturbing when I eat them as a human. Wonder why, I mean, it's just eating, I've seen her eat before. And she isn't very ladylike." He said. Teekl shrugged.

"I was gonna go set some stuff on fire, you wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure, let's start with that guy's house." Hexe pointed at one of the witches walking through and scoffed. "Apparently he's never seen a familiar in human form before."

"Yeah, I know where he lives. Rich guy, his house is near Klarion's. Let's go." Teekl said. They ran off, leaving some people to freely roll their eyes without consequence. Teekl didn't have to try hard to keep up, she was smaller and lighter than Hexe, she only had to jog beside him. She glanced at him a few times, he still looked relatively feral. His hair wasn't very long but he didn't bother to try and stop it from sticking up at odd angles. He was still muscular as a human, in this form he looked like he could be Eliza's older brother. He dressed like he was from the human dimension even though Teekl was pretty sure Eliza had never been there. She had said her parents had liked to travel before she started torturing them. Maybe Eliza saw some humans when she was little and modeled Hexe after one of them. Teekl didn't know for sure, but she noticed she had started slowing down and he was passing her. She broke out into a full sprint.

"Bet you can't catch me!" she yelled back to him, laughing.

"Oh just wait!" Hexe said. He smirked and started running faster, still only getting a little closer. They saw the house and Teekl doubled the energy she was putting in. She reached the fence and launched herself over, landing on her feet and giving a bow like a gymnast.

"Told you I would win." Teekl said when she saw him launch himself over too.

"You're too much like Eliza."

"She's the only girl I've known for _years_, of course I'm gonna try and be like her. You think I was this before Klarion and I met you guys? I was all small and quiet, and honestly, kind of boring." Teekl said.

"You were once quiet? And I missed it?" Hexe said. Teekl pouted, another thing her human body did well.

"You don't like me when I'm loud?" she said.

"Relax, you probably _were _pretty boring back then." He said. She glared for a moment but turned to the house.

"Let's burn this place to the ground." She said. With an evil grin, she made a small fire in her hand and held it out to the wooden building. It caught instantly. She and Hexe started lighting more walls on fire to speed the spread of it. After a few minutes they sat in the grass, laughing and watching the flames.

"Do humans really frown upon this like you said?" Hexe asked.

"Yeah, call it arson I think, I just call it fun. The fire is so pretty…" Teekl said, dreamily. Hexe looked over at her and watched the light from the flames dance across her eyes. _"She's even pretty in human form…" _he thought.

"_You know Hexe, I can still hear you."_ He heard Eliza think. He rolled his eyes at the interruption.

"It isn't the prettiest thing I've seen." Hexe said to Teekl. "Not even close."

**(I think I tend to like ending on sappy lines (kind of like Chapter 1, not so much Chapter 2) but in my eyes they are cute and I like them. So unless I magically get Great Author Powers (or at least get better at writing) this might happen a lot. Either way, you guys know that button down there? The one that says review? It loves you. You know how you can return that love? Clicking it and typing a few words. It will make both me and that adorable little button down there happy. Seriously. You could say "I hate your story go die in a hole" and I would still be happy. So show that button some love and review ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Soooo… hey peoples… I'm sick… and hurting… and annoyed… so I thought I would try and write. Yeah, this chapter probably won't be as good… and I don't really have a plan for it… but I'll try my best. So first:**

**Thanks to:**

**WitchBitterRose for reviewing the third chapter, when I saw that it really made the whole sick thing a little bit better**

**Mira Casinova for following yesterday**

**And to the 224 (well that's how many hits I have) people who read this, you guys are still awesome even if you don't review**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, it would be all about Klarion. That's it. Probably supermartian and spitfire too. But mostly Klarion. He's adorable **

**Here's the chapter!)**

"_Teekl? Hello? Seriously, you need to answer. Teekl!" _Klarion thought. He sighed. _"Maybe Eliza has seen you…"_ he created a portal and stepped through, ending up in Eliza's house. She wouldn't care if he showed up randomly, they were both used to it.

"Hey Eliza! Have you seen Teekl?" Klarion called. He saw a door open and Eliza walked over to him. He recognized that one, it was the torture room.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to hear you randomly pop into my house and shoot you with fire." She said in fake annoyance, just like she had for years.

"Relax, who would mess with either of us? I can kill someone with a few words. And if you knew it wasn't me randomly popping up in your house, you would blow their head off with a fireball. I think we're safe." Klarion said. "So what are you doing to your parents now?"

"I put up a magic glass barrier and filled half of the room with water, then with my parents turned into fire I put them in a glass case and dropped it into the water. Now they are an inch away from water but can't get to it and are slowly suffocating." Eliza said.

"You should have just killed them, this is too much work." Klarion said.

"But it's funny." Eliza said. "They just keep flopping and gasping for air like it will help."

"Very true. But anyways, I think I lost Teekl. She ran off yesterday in her human form. You or Hexe know where she is?" Klarion asked.

"I don't think so, but Hexe did the same thing. I haven't been able to find him." Eliza said. "Which probably means…"

"They got into trouble." Klarion finished. He sighed. "Let's go, we should find them before they murder someone who likes dogs better or set something on fire." Klarion made another portal and pulled Eliza through. They stepped out and found themselves in the center of town. When they got there a few people glared and a few people ran. The others tried to ignore them but started to glance there way, checking for trouble. Klarion knew this was more attention then he usually got, and people almost never glared since they feared what would happen. He listened into the whispered conversations to see what was going on.

"Their familiars set Mr. Dow's house on fire yesterday." One woman said quietly to her friend. She saw Klarion glare at her and scurried away.

"I really hate my cat sometimes." Klarion said. He turned to Eliza. "At least now we know what stupid idea they had. I feel like Teekl's dad right now. Except I'm not being tortured." Eliza shrugged.

"Let's go get them, they were probably just looking for some fun. Besides, that guy is annoying. He deserved it." She said. Klarion smiled, he should have expected this response from her. She lit that guy's hair on fire a year before because he bothered her. Klarion opened another portal and dragged Eliza through again. The appeared in front of the man's house and saw nothing but ashes… and two cats in human form napping on the ground next to it.

"Do you think the people around here would really get so mad about setting a house on fire?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, and honestly, now that I think about it, I wish I had been here to set fire to this place with them. I want to be mad at Teekl, but this chaos is just too good." Klarion said. They walked over to Teekl and Hexe. Eliza started poking her familiar.

"Hexe… Hexe wake up…" she stopped poking and moved closer to Hexe. "Hexe wake up!" he jumped up with a hiss, and then saw Eliza and Klarion.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes. Because you didn't invite us." Eliza said. Teekl woke up too and looked around.

"Oh hey Klarion, Eliza, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Searching for you." Klarion said.

"Well can I stay in my human form? It's so fun!" Teekl said.

"Would it make you happy?" Klarion asked.

"Um… yes." His cat answered.

"Then no. because you were out setting things on fire without me." Klarion pouted. He turned her back into a cat.

"_I hate you." _Teekl thought to him. She turned away from Klarion.

"You're getting turned back too Hexe, some of the people around here looked like they wanted to burn you guys at the stake." Eliza said. Hexe became a cat again, and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Eliza, what am I supposed to do when my cat starts giving me the silent treatment?" Klarion asked.

"Just give her a mouse or something. Oh, wait, I have an idea." Eliza conjured up a little bag filled with something. "Catnip." She handed the bag to Klarion. "I have to give Hexe a bath, he doesn't like it when his fur is matted down. Mind making me a portal?"

"No problem," Klarion said. He created a portal for her and Hexe. "Oh, and Teekl's ready to go to the human dimension, I'll be at your house to get you and Hexe later."

"Cool, we'll be ready by the time you get there, see you later Klarion." Eliza said. She walked through the portal and appeared back in her house. "Come on Hexe, let's get you cleaned up from your little field trip."

Klarion created his own portal and carried Teekl through and ending up in his room. "I can't believe you caused chaos without me." He pouted.

"_I can't believe you really care that much about it. So we lit a house on fire, it's not that amazing." _Teekl said.

"Still, now get my spell book. I can't remember the incantation for creating a portal to Earth." Klarion said, sitting on his bed.

"_Whatever." _Teekl walked away. In a few minutes she did come back pushing a thick pocket-sized book. Klarion picked up the book and started looking through it. It was easy to get from Earth to here, but to go there from here was a different story. It usually took more than one person, though for Klarion that just meant he had to work a little harder, and it required words. Klarion found the spell and started chanting it, and a large portal appeared. He made another portal to Eliza's house. A moment later Eliza stepped through with Hexe.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, the portal's up, but… going to different dimensions isn't a very pleasant experience, Eliza." Klarion said.

"I'll be fine Klarion, you've done this a million times, I can do it too." Eliza said. Klarion shrugged and walked over to the portal.

"Come on, I want to annoy people." He said to her. She walked up to the portal, it had looked less scary from the other side of the room. Klarion noticed her slight distress. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, then before she could protest, jumped through the portal. And the world melted away.

**(So was it good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? Feel free to tell me! In case you haven't noticed, after I finished this chapter I felt much better… so yay :D but I still feel I need to work on endings. And this was a short chapter, but it's early, and at least I had a half-way decent ending here. And remember the review button, it still loves you. Even if you didn't review. But unless you want to break it's heart, I suggest you press it and write a few words! Please? Don't leave that poor little review button to wallow in its misery of not being loved. So bye bye random peoples! See you when I finish another chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hello my dear readers, you may be asking:**

"**Why is she updating twice in one day?"**

"**I thought she was a lazy procrastinator who can't do anything right, how did she make two chapters in one day?"**

"**I thought she was a llama, how is she typing?"**

**Well, if you are the first one, I'm sick and all I can do is take a nap or sit at my computer (which I'm totally fine with…) and I probably won't be updating on Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. **

**If you are the second, you are mean and sound like my teachers who doubt I even know what the word "work" means.**

**If you are the third… you are correct, I **_**am **_**a llama, I know, big shocker…**

**Kidding, I am just a thirteen year old girl with an affinity for sharp objects.**

**Either way, I am updating to make up for any days I might miss and because I am bored out of my freakin mind!**

**So if you are a nice person, you are probably like ":D oh yay she's so awesome she should be queen of the platypuses!"… nah not even nice people would think that XD (though I do plan on world domination by sending my cat army to infiltrate every home in the world, and my friend is going to be the one running around hitting bad people with a giant stick :D)**

**So, now that I have gotten out my randomness for the day (it hurts my throat to speak), I shall do the thanking and stuff… yay!**

**Thanks to:**

**WitchBitterRose for reviewing the fourth chapter, I thank you very much since you are awesome enough to review.**

**kankananime123**** for following, it's just as awesome as reviewing (maybe, 'cause you know, when someone reviews they can tell me what I did wrong or right)**

**And to those who gave me, as of now, 268 hits. You guys are awesome for reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, however I do own my plans for the cat world domination and I own many sharp things (just ask my best friend, I stick them in the erasers of my mechanical pencils). But don't worry, I'm not **_**that **_**violent… :D **

**Ok, done with giant authors note, here's the story.)**

It was all dark for a few seconds as they were traveling through the portal. Klarion was used to it by now. The darkness, the cold, it was all good with him. Eliza didn't think of it like that. She wanted to panic but she didn't want to move. So she just floated with Klarion's arms around her, holding Hexe to her chest. She noticed Teekl was just resting on Klarion's shoulder, although right before they fell back into reality he held on to Teekl and held Eliza a little bit closer. They ended up falling on the ground in an alley in Gotham City. Klarion was the first one up.

"So how did you like your first inter-dimensional trip?" he asked, helping her up.

"Oh nothing at all like drifting through an empty darkness and being suffocated by panic." Eliza mumbled. Klarion smiled.

"But look on the bright side," he said.

"Like what?"

"We're on Earth. And only a little ways away from a dear friend of mine." Klarion said. Eliza looked around.

"This place could use a little warmth." She said, making a fire in her hand. She lit the surrounding buildings on fire, and sent a fireball at someone who was unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place and the worst possible time. "Now let's go meet that friend of yours." Klarion smiled even more, creating another portal.

"I'm sure he won't mind if we drop in."

A man walked into his apartment, tired from how late it was. He flicked on the lights to see someone he didn't want, and someone he didn't expect.

"Hi Uncle Jason!" the unwanted one said. Klarion was spread out across the couch like he owned the place, like he always did when he came to "visit." The man, Jason Blood, yelled and jumped back as soon as he saw them.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting here _forever_." The other one said. Jason looked at the strange girl. White hair and eyes, the hood, the fact that she was thin to the point where she looked sick, he was pretty sure he would have remembered her. The man composed himself.

"Hello, Klarion," Jason got an idea. "Klarion's little girlfriend." It however was not a good one because his hair was set on fire moments later. He put the fire out as fast as he could.

"You shouldn't taunt a witch. And here I thought I might get to meet an intelligent human." The girl said.

"Now Eliza, I'm sure Uncle Jason is just a little shocked. I usually don't bring a friend when I come over for a… shall we say family reunion?" Klarion said, giggling like a little kid.

"I have told you this a million times before, Witch Boy, I am _not _your uncle." Jason said, getting very annoyed by the two teenage witches in his apartment. It was obvious he was losing control of the demon.

"Ooh does Etrigan want to come out and play?" Klarion taunted. Jason sighed, trying to calm down.

"Yes, in fact he does, and if he does he will tear you limb from limb, and while that would be enjoyable to watch, he would probably go for your 'friend' first, and I'm sure you don't want that." He retorted. Klarion's slightly-sociopathic grin dimmed a little. Eliza didn't seem very afraid.

"I'd like to see him try." she scoffed.

"No, you really wouldn't." Jason said. "Now please… both of you… leave and go cause chaos in your own realm."

"Nah, more fun here." Klarion said.

"Besides, it's a little late for that. That whole street should be up in flames by now." Eliza said.

"You set things on fire already?" Jason yelled. "Batman's gonna kill me! And then somehow bring me back to life and answer for your destruction. And then kill me again!"

"Wow, this just gets better, do you _always _end up paying for what I cause?" Klarion asked. Jason glared at him.

"Apparently I'm responsible for you. And now it's going to be both of you. Just… just go back where you came from before I have to take responsibility for more cases of murder and arson and whatever you decide is fun!" he said.

"I think we'll stay a little longer, Uncle Jason." Klarion said.

"Not if I can help it. Dnes meht-" Jason started to cast his spell. Eliza and Klarion cut him off.

"Ecnelis dna eit mih pu!" they both said. Jason found himself unable to make a single sound and chained to the wall as the two young witches started cackling. After a couple seconds they stopped.

"This isn't really amusing anymore. Bye Uncle Jason!" Klarion said. Klarion created a portal.

"Yeah, bye Uncle Jason, see you later!" Eliza said. Klarion and Eliza both stepped through the portal. A few minutes later, Jason Blood saw the restraints holding him had disappeared and found that he could speak again.

"Crud." His cell phone starting ringing. He looked at the caller, sighed and answered. "Hey Bruce, what's up?... Klarion did what?... already?... accomplice? That girl?... five murders… yes, yes I know… andhe nearly set the Hall of Justice on fire?... shoot!"

Klarion laughed as he and Eliza ran. "What bat guy, something happen to your car? Oh right, we blew it up." Batman chased after them.

"I am _so _going to kill Jason." He mumbled.

-5 hours later-

"Just wait until I catch you two!" Robin yelled after them.

"How are you going to do that without your little utility belt?" Eliza yelled back to him. Robin stopped and looked down at his waist… it was gone.

"I am _so_ not feeling the aster!"

-4 hours later-

"You took my arrows?" Red Arrow yelled. Klarion held the arrows in his hand, and made them combust. Eliza stood next to him laughing her head off.

"What? Did you need those? Sorry, I didn't know." Klarion said.

"I am _so _calling my girlfriend to assassinate you now."

-2 hours later-

"You messed with _my _boyfriend?" Cheshire shrieked, sending a poison dart out at the two witches.

"Ooh looks like Red Arrow's breaking the rules, dating an assassin, hate to be him if he broke up with you."

-8 hours later in an abandoned apartment building-

"Well I'd say that's all in a day's work." Klarion said. Eliza stood on the other side of the room, looking at what they had collected. A batarang, Robin's belt, one of Red Arrow's arrows that hadn't combusted, a poison dart from Cheshire (who they only barely escaped due to that fact that _nobody _makes her boyfriend's arrows combust), Klarion had managed to temporarily take away Zatara's voice, and they managed to trip The Flash and Kid Flash, (Eliza took one of their running shoes before leaving through the portal with Klarion), and quite a few other things. They had fought about half of the Justice League, and a few sidekicks. Some of the major superheroes they escaped by pure luck (or Eliza using the kryptonite Robin kept in his belt, that came in handy with both Superman and Superboy). Klarion had done most of the fighting, Eliza was taking things from their victims.

"I'd say we have gotten your revenge." Eliza said, petting Hexe and Teekl and admiring the stolen objects.

"Not even close. Tomorrow, we have a special victim." Klarion said.

"Who?" Eliza asked.

"The bane of my existence himself, Doctor Fate, great and powerful Lord of Order."

**(Chapter done! It's still short, but hey, it's two chapters in **_**one **_**day. I wasn't even planning on posting a chapter every day (I was going to go for one every two days to give me time to proofread a little more). And also, I know that almost nobody could escape Batman's wrath. But when you think about it, Klarion and Eliza's magic can do almost anything (though they tend to like the magic fireballs more), so I think they could narrowly escape Batman. And the Red Arrow/Cheshire thing, I just had to put it in XD. I shipped them in Teen Titans (though no fanfics were posted) and I'll ship them, if only slightly, here. So what do you guys think? I'd say it was okay for me having a huge headache, inability to breathe well, and more insanity than usual. So remember, review? I can't wait to hear what you guys think (even if it's go die in a hole or something like that). But I do have a question for anyone who does read this (and if you are going to review, please give your opinion):**

**Why do we love Klarion? Is it just he's adorable? Maybe we are all insane and like someone we can relate to? Are you like me and just like the bad guys better? Do you love magic? Think about it.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Why hello there my fellow humans, sorry I have been MIA for a week or so, tryouts for a high school thing, Friday I seriously needed a nap, and Saturday I had to go somewhere. And by the way, do any of you guys actually read author's notes? 'Cause I always do. SO if you do not, try it sometime. Wait, if you don't read them, you aren't reading this, so you don't know I said that. Umm… ****HEY YOU! YEAH, YOU! PERSON WHO WANTS TO SKIP EVERY FRIGGEN AUTHOR'S NOTE! JUST READ THEM, THEY AREN'T REALLY THAT LONG!**** Well, mine are, but still. Now maybe people who don't read this will notice the capitals and stuff. Or not. You know what, let's just pretend that worked, 'kay?**

**Onto the thanking…**

**Thanks to:**

**LuciferArchangelHadesThanatos**** for following. But seriously, long name. You know how many times I had to go back and forth to write that? Wait, I so could have just copied and pasted that. I'm an idiot. But thanks for following!**

**PixieDemon1029**** for favoriting, it means a lot to me **

**chinosarah for reviewing the last three chapters. You're awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I do own a thing of aspirin. And I really need it right now. Stupid headaches…**

**On with the chapter!)**

"Please Klarion? The Justice League is answering the reporters' questions on us! I want to know what they think." Eliza pleaded.

"You know it already. We're criminals, run if you see us, alert the league, we are demented sociopathic teenage witches who kill for the fun of it. It's the same every time I go here." Klarion said.

"But I want to see what they say about me, and don't you want to know how much chaos you're causing now that it's not just you?" Eliza asked. Klarion considered it for a moment.

"Fine, we can go, if you can find a way for us not to get caught." Klarion said.

"I think I have an idea, turn Teekl into a human." Eliza said. Klarion hesitated, but changed Teekl into her human form. Eliza turned Hexe into his. "Now we just switch bodies with them."

"You want me to be Teekl?" Klarion squeaked. "But… but she's a girl!"

"No you moron, you are going to be Hexe. I'll be Teekl." Eliza said.

"That makes more sense." Klarion said. "Nrut em otni exeH." Klarion became Hexe and Hexe became Klarion.

"Nrut em otni lkeeT." Eliza switched with Teekl. The two former cats looked at each other.

"This is really awkward." Teekl said. "My mate looks like my owner."

"Couldn't you guys have copied anyone else?" Hexe whined. He gasped. "I even act like you!" Klarion pouted and Eliza laughed.

"I don't whine. I demand in a childish way." Klarion said.

"Sounds like whining to me." Eliza said.

"Then you need to get your ears checked." Klarion said.

"How do you get your hair to look like this?" Hexe said, looking in the mirror.

"It just goes like that naturally." Klarion said.

"I thought it was just because you were a brat so someone gave you devil horns." Teekl said.

"If you didn't have Eliza's body right now, I'd smack you." Klarion said.

"I should switch with her more often. But quick question, Eliza, can I take off the hood?"

"No! I mean… just… don't. The hood stays up." Eliza said. "Peek dooh pu rof owt sruoh." Teekl found that the hood didn't move at all. She started pulling at it a little harder. "My magic may be a bit weaker when I'm you but you still won't break it very easily." Klarion and Hexe stayed silent through this. Eliza being serious was not something anyone had ever seen often, much less wanted to see. "Let's go Klarion, I want to see what the earthlings say." She dragged Klarion out of the abandoned apartments and onto the streets.

"Wait Eliza, Teekl has red eyes, that's not a normal thing around here. Don't you think people will notice?" Klarion whispered.

"Ekam ym seye lamron." Eliza said. Her eyes turned brown.

"Well okay then."

-Outside the Hall Of Justice-

"Superman! I heard they managed to subdue you, what are your thoughts on these criminals?" one reporter yelled. Superman was starting to wonder why he had chosen to be the one to answer the press, with the flashing lights and questions being thrown at him, it was starting to wear him down. And sure, when he was Clark Kent he was a reporter, but that didn't mean he had to like listening and answering to a million questions.

"They need to go to Arkham, just like every other sociopathic villain." He said.

"How are you going to capture them before they do any more harm?"

"We have a plan." Superman replied.

"Do you know who they are?"

"We know one is Klarion the Witch Boy, he's highly dangerous and prone to tantrums, so we warn everyone to stay away and alert us if they see him." Superman said.

"I thought there were two? Who's the second one?"

"We have not confirmed who the girl is. They come from a different dimension, we have no records of her at all." Towards the back of the crowd, who had gathered to hear what their favorite superheroes were going to do about the witches, a red haired girl was watching the show. Her friend didn't look as excited.

"This happens more often than you think, Eliza. Like, every time I come here." He said.

"But I've never been part of the problem around here. " Eliza said.

"They don't even know your name." Klarion said.

"And it's not fair, I was the one who took down Superman with the kryptonite, I took boy blunder's utility belt, and I came up with blowing up the batmobile. Shouldn't I get some recognition?" Eliza whined.

"You know what, maybe it was a good idea to come here." Klarion said.

"Why is that?" Eliza asked. She had tuned out Superman by now.

"He just said Dr. Fate was going after us." Klarion said. "I thought it was going to take more chaos to let one of them get possessed potentially forever by the Lord of Order."

"Who's using it?"

"Zatara." Klarion said. Eliza looked a little puzzled. "The baby magic user, remember? I stole his voice."

"Oh, right. So what should we do now?" Eliza asked.

"Run." Klarion grabbed Eliza's wrist and ran away from the crowd. He pulled her into a dark alley.

"Why did we have to run?" Eliza whispered.

"Nabu was up there, he knows you aren't actually human. I once changed Teekl into her human form to mess with him. She pretty much accused him of trying to molest her and once he said that she was my cat and he never did anything like that, the league went and got him out. So now he knows what she looks like as a human." Klarion whispered.

"And here I thought you just killed people and set things on fire. Now you greatly enjoy annoying the heroes and more importantly an all powerful Lord of Order as well." Eliza said.

"Well him trying to explain to these silly humans was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen, so I regret nothing." Klarion said.

"Even if it gets me killed because he thinks I'm Teekl?" Eliza said.

"Well, maybe I regret some things." Klarion said. "nrut su kcab." They got their old bodies back. "Now come on, we are going to fight Nabu, but it's going to be on my terms."

"Well then I have an idea." Eliza said.

"What?"

"Go where nobody has been able to, where they would least expect us."

**(So not my best chapter, probably, but headaches aren't really the best thing for writing. And yeah, no Dr. Fate/Klarion fight yet, soon, but not in this chapter. Why? Well because I don't feel good and didn't want to give a bad fight scene, but I wanted to update since I haven't for a week. So what do you guys think? Review or PM please, I'd love to know what you guys think. Good bye llamas and gentlemen.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I'M NOT DEAD! I SWEAR! Wait… yeah I'm pretty sure I'm alive. Although my no-updating-ness makes me want to go die in a hole. So yeah. Sorry I haven't been updating… its kinda been busy… and instead of my normal "Klarion is soooo adorable, wait, I have an idea for a new chapter now!… ooh I want a cookie!" thoughts, I'm having "okay, six missing assignments in science, two in math, three in English… no, no its three in history… no, wait, English. Gotta turn this in… ugh why didn't I just do that yesterday! Wait… we have a test today? I'm gonna go curl up into a ball and have a nervous breakdown now." thoughts. Not. Fun. I should really start doing my work. And studying. On second thought, nah. That stuff is boring. So yeah, I'm terribly sorry for not updating, and you have full rights to sneak into my house at night and kill me in my sleep. You can even borrow my sharp objects. ANYWAYS… onto the thanking. (By the way, yes, I do read reviews. And then I start giggling uncontrollably from happiness that there are people as insane as me out there.)**

**Thanks to:**

_**Darkness Roams The Earth**_**- thanks for putting this on the story alert thingy. It's always cool to see that someone likes the story enough to put all that effort into clicking a button. Seriously, not even **_**I**_** do that a lot.**

_**Girloveswaffles5**_**- thanks for favoriting and alerting, because it's also nice to know that someone likes it enough to click twice. You are a seriously awesome person, then again, so is everyone around here. But you are seriously super awesome.**

_**Abbie Brown**_**- thanks for favoriting and reviewing, because it's incredibly nice to know that I am not just writing this for my own amusement and you care enough to type in your comments. And on your review, I am going by Kirby's version (mostly), where, from what I know, says Klarion is from Witch-World. And while that is from Wikipedia, I shall take my chances. **

**Now Abbie Brown's review also reminded me of something I wanted to say for a while. His back story and details about his home may be mixed with the Seven Soldiers (Morrison's version) Klarion. Why? Because I was kind of confused when I started this. Can you blame me? Apparently there's like, three different versions of Klarion (Kirby's, David's ("Klarion... Bum, bum, bum… The Witch Boy" :D Sorry, had to put that there, it's just so cute!), and Morrison's). So yes, a few things are mixed up, I probably accidently incorporated bits and pieces of other Klarion fanfiction authors' versions of his world because I was so confused. ( picture me trying to start this fanfiction and checking Wikipedia while saying "Okay, so he's from Witch-World, some other dimension place… no, now it says he lived in Limbo Town, some place under New York… wait… what? But he was just… whatever.") I happen to be a very confused person. It's in my nature. But hey, I don't want to copy other's stories so maybe it will help out a bit. I've read probably all of the Klarion fanfiction here (unless one has been posted that I haven't seen), do any use Kirby's version (or try to) and sound kind of close to it? I don't know. SO sorry for the giant author's note. I felt I should explain that.**

**So… Eliza-centric chapters will be more common for now I think, and if it's kind of cliché (cliché may come in this chapter, maybe next, who knows… oh wait… I'm supposed to), I know. The other way I was going to go with this wouldn't work out. (I'm an idiot, I know). But don't worry, hopefully not the romance-clichés (heaven forbid (though I don't seem to take my own advice often)), something else. Anyways…**

**Here's the new chapter!)**

"You ready?" Klarion asked. They stood precariously on the roof of the Hall of Justice, and if the wind blew any harder, one of them would most likely fall off. Eliza had wrapped her arms around herself, it was too cold up there for her.

"We've been putting this off for a while. We need to attack or else we won't get a chance." She said.

"Actually, _you_ have been putting this off. Afraid of the Lord of Order?" Klarion teased. Eliza punched him, sending him over the edge. He created a portal under him and landed up next to her again.

"You're an idiot." Eliza said.

"I know you are but what am I?" Klarion said.

"If _I _am an idiot, you are an absolute, complete, moron. Answer your question?"

"Harsh." Klarion opened up a new portal, guessing that her comment meant she was okay, if not a little nervous. They walked through, landing inside the building. Eliza heard something and tensed, it sounded like quiet footsteps. "You can relax you know, nobody should be here right now, and Nabu is probably out looking for us. We're just going to see where he is through here. They have to have _some_kind of tracker on each of the members." Klarion went to look at the book shelves. Reporters looked in here every day from a window, but how many sociopathic super villains even made it this far? Probably not too many. "There should be some kind of giant computer around here… ooh I wonder if there is a secret passage way to a real meeting room or something... They'd be idiots if they held meetings in here where someone can just look inside."

"They probably hold meetings in here then." Eliza said. She walked around the room, looking at all the shelves of books on the walls. She pulled one out. "Interesting…"

"We don't have time for reading Eliza, you're going to set off some kind of alarm." Klarion said. Eliza pouted.

"Fine." She walked back over to him. "You have any better ideas? I was hoping they would accidently leave out a book on the schematics of this place or something."

"They are stupid, not absolute morons." Klarion said. Eliza looked around, something didn't feel right.

"Maybe… I can feel magic around here." She said. Klarion stopped looking around the room for a moment.

"We can take whoever finds us." Klarion said.

"So sure witch boy?"

"Holy carp!" Klarion spun around to the person. Eliza gasped and shot a fire ball, which was deflected. The two cats hissed and growled, but stayed behind their owners for safety. "Stupid geezer! It's not fair to sneak up on people!" Nabu appeared amused.

"And you ever play fair?" he said.

"You're the good guy, You guys are into stupid stuff like fairness and justice!" Klarion said, shooting fire balls at Nabu. Nabu put up a shield. He seemed to be much stronger with the magician as his host. Eliza stepped into the shadows and started moving around the edge of the room. Neither the Lord of Order nor the Lord of Chaos noticed. She was about ten meters behind Nabu before Klarion noticed. He quickly averted his eyes so his opponent wouldn't see he was distracted. Eliza carefully walked up behind Nabu and created a fire in her hand. Nabu seemed to notice she wasn't near Klarion anymore. She slammed the fire into his back and he went flying forward. She smirked. Klarion laughed.

"Gotta love magic fire." She said. Nabu got up and shot a beam of light at Eliza. She screamed and was thrown back. Klarion started throwing fire at Nabu again.

"How dare you!" he yelled. Nabu put up a shield again, but the fire seemed stronger now. Klarion raised his hands up and red lightning crashed down on Nabu's dome-like shield. Then Klarion smirked. "This seems familiar." Eliza's head cleared from the crash and she got up. She looked at Nabu.

"Ooh… rainbow!" she said, running over to the shield. She made fire in her hands and pressed it into the shield, creating sparks. The shield was weakening. Klarion ran over and did the same, but was careful to keep the lightening up. The golden shield starting flickering.

"Enough!" Nabu yelled. His shield started getting stronger. Klarion grabbed Teekl and a portal appeared behind him. He jumped in and appeared behind Eliza. He pulled her and Hexe into the portal right before Nabu sent out a shockwave of energy, pulverizing the ground around them like he had the last time he fought Klarion.

Klarion, Eliza, and their familiars appeared on the roof again. Klarion looked back into the swirling portal they had just gotten out of. "Killjoy!"

"Klarion, he can't hear you." Eliza said.

"Since when did you become rational?" Klarion said. "Come on, we have to get back in there before Nabu recovers his full strength."

"He's too worked up. If his magic works anything like yours, it will be stronger when he's mad. And he didn't seem to happy when we were attacking him from all sides. Let's just go and wait it out." Eliza said. Klarion pouted, and then smirked at her.

"Looks like I was right, you _are _afraid of him." He said.

"Shut up and make a portal. We need to get out of here before he contacts his friends." Eliza said. Klarion made a portal, but didn't stop the smirking. He turned towards her.

"You first, since you insist on leaving so quickly." He said. Eliza scowled and Klarion's hair lit on fire. He yelped and put it out. Eliza smirked and walked through the portal, carrying Hexe with her. Teekl walked in next. Klarion followed.

He appeared back in the abandoned place they used for temporary residence, but noticed he was the only one there, and he was starting to feel… distant to the Earth.

"Eliza?" he said. "Teekl? Hello?" he saw a note sitting at his feet and picked it up.

_Witch boy,_

_I apologize for borrowing your friend, but it seems we have something to settle. She will be returned to you once I'm done… maybe. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but this is an important matter._

_Ryiah the Demon _

Klarion gasped. "No…"

"They got away." Dr. Fate said.

"And there was nothing you could do?" Batman said, though it sounded like more of a statement than a question.

"No." Dr. Fate said.

"Very well. It seems we need reinforcements to get her." Batman said.

"I believe the witch boy is of more importance." Dr. Fate said.

"You weren't there when she first came to Earth. She called herself Ryiah, it seems she's going by Eliza now, or at least Klarion calls her that. She's a top priority." Batman said.

"What did she do?" Batman had no trouble remembering the victims. 79 in two months. All… disturbing.

"That is classified."

**(I finally finished! So please don't kill me. Because then I couldn't type up the next chapter. Wouldn't that suck to be left here forever with a confusing plot twist? Yeah, just wait, it will most likely get even more confusing. So…**

**…**

**…**

**Bye!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Ok, I have a bowl of ice cream, a picture of Klarion, and an idea for a new chapter, so I'm ready. Oh, by the way, I just realized the Avengers thing, even though I've seen it twice. Loki killed 80 people in two days, but sadly, Eliza only killed, what? 79 in a couple months? But just wait, there's a plot twist coming, and you will see it in this chapter! Maybe… yeah, most likely. I type these author notes out, then start the chapters when I finish them, which is why the last chapter had stuff about school problems, it was started before I graduated Jr. High, and I finished the chapter a day or two ago. Why couldn't I work on it over the beginning of summer? Three words. Color guard Practice. What is color guard? It's also called a flag team or drill team, and no matter how easy it looks, it is not. ANYWAYS… what was I talking about before I went completely off topic? Oh right, plot twist in this chapter, have fun. But first, onto thanking.**

**Thanks to:**

**shells210: for reviewing, favoriting, and following. It means a lot to see those, although, with my horrible updating habits, it's probably best that you aren't waiting on the next chapter, nice to know you care about the story though. **

**lolmak: for reviewing and following. And yeah, thanks for reminding me about Loki and the whole 80 in two days thing. I completely forgot about that, but you also have to remember, Eliza doesn't have a staff thingy that combusts or vaporizes things in a millisecond, that would make everything too easy. And I feel it would make her a Mary Sue. So yeah, 79 in a couple months, pretty good, because that's over one a day.**

**Girloveswaffles5: for reviewing, and yeah, felt that 80 would be too high of a death count for her, she's only one witch. Nice to know you like the story. **

**By the way, sorry if I miss anyone. If you wouldn't like me to mention you, just tell me in a PM or review. And sorry to the people who I forgot to mention on the last chapter, I forgot to update the thanks section. So…**

**Onto the chapter!)**

When Eliza finally woke up, she realized she had absolutely no clue where she was or how she got there. _The portal… someone must have pulled me out of the portal…_ she thought. Then she remembered, Nabu, Klarion's teasing, falling out of the portal and hitting her head on the floor. She noticed she was trapped… in a bubble. A shimmering, sparkling, pretty little bubble.

"Now this is just demeaning." She shot fire at the bubble to see if it would release her. It wasn't budging.

"You really think you can use the power _I _gave you to break my own magic?" Eliza heard. She looked towards the voice. A girl in a black dress, stockings, and boots stood there. She had a hood up, which shadowed her face, although Eliza saw white eyes reflecting the light. In short, Eliza saw herself. And Eliza knew it wasn't her.

"Ryiah." She said.

"The one and only." Ryiah smirked.

"I find that ironic when you're borrowing my form." Eliza said.

"You agreed to it, I get to shape shift to you permanently, you stop being the only little witch in your dimension who doesn't have magic." Ryiah said. Eliza scowled at her. "I'd say it was pretty fair, I heard you were friends with a Lord of Chaos? Do you think he would even look at a girl without magic? You have me to thank for more than you know."

"Klarion would still be my best friend, even if I lost my magic now." Eliza said, though her voice trembled.

"Silly, delusional, little girl. You really trust him?" Ryiah said. Eliza glared more.

"Why did you bring me here? You got what you wanted, I got what I wanted. And that deal happened when I was five, why can't you leave me alone?" Eliza said.

"Simple, I've gotten in a bit of trouble here. You are going to take my place. As you can see…" Ryiah gestured to the room around them. Eliza noticed it was filled with shelves that had glass jars sitting on them. In the jars were hearts. Still beating, human, hearts. "I was a little busy gathering some things that humans like to keep. And they now have something that could neutralize my power. I don't want to be caught, so I'm turning you in instead."

"Why did you collect the hearts?" Eliza asked. She wasn't fazed much by the hearts, she'd seen worse, but she was curious as to their purpose. There were so many, all with a label that had a name and a date. Some of them went back a decade ago, when Ryiah had first taken on Eliza's form. These were from distant countries though, it looked like she started in the east and worked her way west. There had to be thousands now. They lined the tall walls throughout the huge room and covered it completely.

"They get a good price where I come from. All the humans that end up there are heartless, so I have been collecting these ever since the 17th century, when I was just a little demon. Take on a new form every twenty years so I don't get caught. Make shipments back every ten years." Ryiah said.

"So you are going to turn me in then move again so you can continue killing without making another bargain for a new form?" Eliza said.

"Looks like you've gotten smarter." Ryiah said.

"How are you going to get me to the justice league? If you went there, they'd arrest you too." Eliza said. Ryiah sneered.

"I took more than just your form." She said. A white cat with black stripes walked in proudly and sat down at Ryiah's feet. Now Eliza was freaked out.

"Hexe?" she choked out.

"_Sorry Eliza, a cat's got to do what a cat's got to do." _Hexe said. It seemed Ryiah could hear it too. She smirked at Eliza.

"Funny how friends can turn on you, isn't it?" Ryiah said.

"How?" Eliza said.

"_I heard about Ryiah's plan, didn't feel like getting locked up, and she offered some pretty good bonuses. It's nothing personal, just business." _Hexe said.

"Then what about Teekl? What are you going to do about her?" Eliza said.

"_Teekl… Teekl will be fine. I don't need her, I can have whatever I want now."_ Hexe said, though it didn't seem like he truly believed it. _"Just… tell her I said goodbye."_

"Hexe, I have a better idea." Ryiah said. She left the room, and came back in a few seconds later holding a cage. Inside was an orange cat meowing and biting at the cage.

"_Teekl?" _Hexe asked. She looked at him.

"_Hexe! Help!" _Teekl yelled. Eliza was surprised that she could hear Teekl in her head. She had never been able to before. Ryiah set the cage down, Hexe ran over to it.

"_Ryiah, can you let her out? I'm sure she'd help to." _He said.

"_Help what? Hexe, what's going on? Why is Eliza trapped in a pretty bubble?" _Teekl meowed. Teekl looked at Ryiah. She was confused for a moment, but then realized something. _"Ryiah… heart stealer. Ryiah the heart stealer. Why are you Eliza? Don't you usually pick humans?" _Ryiah smiled.

"Couldn't find a human who was willing to give away their full permanent form, I can't just copy people randomly." Ryiah said, then the smile disappeared. "Stupid sorcerers thought they could stop me from killing by making me get permission to copy people."

"_I'm starting to like sorcerers." _Teekl said. Ryiah glared at her.

"Sorry Hexe, don't think your mate will be willing to join." She said. Hexe pawed at the cage.

"_Please Teekl?" _he said. Teekl glared. Hexe stepped away from the cage.

"_I'd rather be stuck in a sparkly bubble like Eliza." _Teekl said.

"It's not as fun as you think." Eliza said.

"Well get used to it, the only way you're getting out of that bubble is when you take my place in jail." Ryiah said. She turned Hexe into his human form. A swirling red portal appeared behind them, and out stepped a boy.

"Not so fast, Ryiah,"

**(And so the chapter is finished. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? Want to throw me into a pit of cobras and scorpions and watch me die slowly? Yeah, yeah, I'm evil. I made Hexe one of the bad guys. But you'd be surprised. And the ending? Rushed. I have to go soon. But I'll be gone for a couple weeks so I decided to give you guys this. Remember, PM or review, tell me what you think.**

**May the waffle be with you.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hey guys! In between vacations, just got back from one today, leaving for one in a couple hours. I wanted to fit this in between my mom saying "Oh come on, I know they aren't gray but will you please wear them?" and me saying "I thought you wanted me to tell you if I didn't like clothes you pick out for me!" and her saying "Forget that, I'm packing these, just wait, you'll get there and wear them." And me saying "Yeah good luck with that." So you know. I really don't like color. Especially wearing color. It was light green and this magenta thing! Nope. I refuse. I only wear the most awesome color in the universe, gray. So anyways, I don't have time for thanking before I have to leave for the airport, but I have read reviews and looked at who favorited or followed, so thanks to everyone. You guys are seriously awesome. Yay!**

**Anyways, I forgot to do this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice or Klarion. I own Eliza, Hexe, and Ryiah. And maybe any other OCs mentioned in this. **

**On with the story!)**

"Not so fast, Ryiah." Klarion said. He saw that, while Eliza was in a sparkly bubble (he was so going to hold that against her later) and Teekl was in a cage, Hexe was in his human form, standing behind the she-demon. "And… Hexe apparently."

"A Lord of Chaos? How sweet, maybe you will be able to rescue your friend after all. I just realized that you can't get a good fight when your opponents in a bubble." Ryiah said. Eliza glared a bit more.

"I hate demons." She said.

"_Don't we all?"_ Teekl said. Ryiah glared.

"_Nope." _Hexe said. Teekl hissed at him. He cowered back.

"So are you going to tell me why you have Eliza in a pretty bubble and my cat in a cage?" Klarion said.

"Are you going to tell me how you found us?" Ryiah asked.

"I know where all the powerful people are, your turn." Klarion said.

"I'm in a bit of trouble, Eliza will take my place in prison. As for the familiar, she got sucked in and refused to come to my side." Ryiah said.

"But Hexe did." Klarion said.

"Yes, he's been helping me for some time now, in fact." Ryiah said. Klarion glared at Hexe and the cat's hair momentarily caught on fire. He hissed, although it wasn't as natural in his human form, and got rid of the fire. Klarion smirked.

"_What was that for?" _Hexe hissed.

"For betraying my friend." Klarion said. He looked back at Ryiah. "Time to have some fun, good by demon." Klarion threw a fire ball at Ryiah, who jumped out of the way.

"I've lived for centuries, witch boy, fought experienced lords of chaos and won, what makes you think you can defeat me?" Ryiah said.

"_You kidnapped his girlfriend." _Teekl said. Klarion glared at the cat, but was blushing. Eliza did the same.

"Shut it Teekl!" he yelled. The cat snickered.

"_I'll shut up when you let me transform so I can get out of this cage and you can have a chance at winning, did you forget or something?" _Teekl said.

"No, I was just… waiting for the right moment." Klarion said. He started to change Teekl into her monster form. She started growing bigger, and her canines longer.

"Hexe! Put Teekl in the bubble before she gets out!" Ryiah screeched. Hexe pushed Teekl into the bubble before she could fully transform. She was turned back into a regular cat. Teekl snickered.

"_That would have been a good idea if you remembered something." _The bubble started flickering the second Teekl was in. It disappeared and she and Eliza fell onto the floor. _"My collar helps with force fields. Gets me out of them if I'm trapped, increases the power of one's my owner makes." _Eliza stood up, Teekl was transformed into her monster form, and Klarion was laughing his head off.

"Ryiah, Hexe, you guys are idiots!" he said.

"Shut it witch boy!" Ryiah launched herself at Klarion and started tearing at him with claws that hadn't been there a second ago. Eliza blasted her with fire and sent her flying, then helped Klarion up. Ryiah had hit her head on one of the shelves, some of the glass jars broke, and slumped to the floor. Klarion made a bubble around Hexe, who immediately turned back into cat form from it, then he and Eliza walked over to Ryiah. She had glass stuck in her back from hitting and shattering the jars on the shelf, and one particularly large piece went through her back and pierced her heart. Ryiah the Heart Stealer was dying.

"Aren't so tough now, are you?" Eliza said. She kneeled next to the dying demon. Ryiah started shifting into her natural form, her skin and eyes turned red, her hair black, and her hands had large claws. Eliza thought she was dead already. All of a sudden, Ryiah turned her gaze towards Eliza, and shot out one clawed hand, piercing her heart. Eliza let out a gasp, Klarion yelled and shot the demon with fire. Ryiah didn't seem as affected by the fire now and chuckled.

"Make sure your opponent is dead before coming close." She yanked her claws out of Eliza's chest. Blood was slowly streaming from the hole, but then the weirdest thing happened. The blood turned black, and Eliza's eyes turned red. She fell back onto the floor.

"What… what happened…" Eliza gasped. Ryiah chuckled again.

"Welcome to hell, Eliza the Heart Stealer…" the demon said. She finally took her last breath and died, flickering back and forth between demon form and Eliza's form. Klarion got down on his knees by Eliza.

"Eliza… are… are you ok?" he mumbled. He looked at the wound. "Please don't die… I won't tease you for being in a pretty bubble if you live… I won't throw tantrums… I'd even give up murdering people…" the black blood started returning to the wound on her chest, and Eliza sat up.

"Klarion. I'm not dead. Seriously. And giving up murder? How? It's just so fun!" Eliza said. Klarion screeched and fell back at her sudden... undeadness. "She wasn't trying to kill me. Just curse me."

"Your… alive?"

"No duh." Eliza said. Klarion hugged Eliza. She was shocked, but hugged him back.

"I thought I was gonna have to never kill again…" Klarion said.

"Now Klarion, I would never do that to you. Even if I did die, I would come back and smack you for giving up your fun." Eliza said. Klarion pulled away and smirked.

"Even in Hell you would annoy me." He said. Eliza smacked his arm but smiled. "Kidding, I would miss your sarcastic comments every day. I couldn't live without you Eliza." And then something _much _more surprising then a hug happened, because he kissed her. It was quick, and Klarion blushed a lot after, but Eliza was left… slightly dizzy. She recovered in a moment and smirked.

"And I couldn't live without your tantrums and mood swings." She said. A giant red portal opened up behind them.

"Heart Stealer!" someone bellowed through it.

"Guess that means me, always knew I'd end up in Hell." Eliza said. Eliza got up and walked over to the portal. Teekl meowed at her feet and Hexe still sat in a bubble at the other side of the room.

"Do you have to go?" Klarion asked.

"_You can't stay for another minute?"_ Teekl said.

"_Don't leave me with Klarion! Please! He'll torture me! I'm sorry!" _Hexe said.

"I think it wouldn't be very smart of me to not go, but I'll find a way through it. I'll be back soon. And… fine. Klarion, let Hexe out of the bubble. He was only doing what he learned from me. I _did _teach him lying and betraying was okay and to look out for himself." Eliza said. Klarion glared at Hexe one more time before the bubble disappeared and Hexe fell to the ground. The cat ran over to his owners feet. Teekl hissed at him.

"_I'm sorry Teekl, can you forgive me?" _Hexe said.

"_I'll think about it. For the next few millenniums. You know, around the time I forget about you betraying." _Teekl said. _"But I will seriously kill you if you do that again. Or make Klarion turn you into a mouse. Yeah, that would be fun." _Eliza picked up Hexe.

"I give you permission to do so if he does this again but I have to go. I'll be back… eventually." Eliza turned away from Klarion and Teekl. "Good bye, Klarion, Teekl."

"Don't say bye. Say 'see you later.' Bye is too… final." Klarion said. Eliza smiled.

"See you later, Klarion." She said, then she stepped through the portal.

"_She'll be back. She has to come to Earth to get the hearts." _Teekl said.

"Teekl… demons don't allow… relationships. It's the reason Ryiah got cursed to cater the hearts back and forth in the first place." Klarion said.

"_I have a feeling Eliza can figure out a loop hole. Besides, she will have help." _Teekl said. She jumped onto his shoulder. _"Trust me." _Then Klarion realized something. Ryiah had looked like Eliza. Ryiah had what Eliza hid under a hood, and couldn't protest. He scrambled over to the dead demon, seeing her flicker back and forth between herself and Eliza every once in a while. He had one hand on the hood. _"Leave it Klarion. Some scars aren't ready to be revealed."_

"You know what's under there?" Klarion asked Teekl. Teekl just started cleaning herself.

"_I am a cat. Cat's know everything."_

**(Yay! Finished! Okay, so this story will have two more chapter, next one is a "one year later" kind of thing, last one will explain some things on OCs, you know, extra stuff. And you guys didn't see what was under the hood, I'll tell you later. Maybe in next chapter, maybe in the OC profiles that will be posted in last chapter. Not too important. But I wanted to put in the whole "Cat's know everything" part. Because it's true. Cats rock. Anyways, review? Love to hear what you think. Romance in this story is almost inexistent, since they, while fifteen, act like eleven year olds quite often. Maybe a bit more in next chapter though. So leave a message saying what you think, it could be things like:**

"**Cool chapter, update soon" like is pretty much the standard (though I love hearing that). Or…**

"**Oh my god I love this make a sequel!" which is a bit more fan girl, and I don't really expect it. It could be…**

"**Work on your story, it isn't too good" like in the nice 'I don't like this but won't flame' way. It could be…**

"**You suck, go to hell, I hate you." Like in the flame way.**

**I honestly don't mind flames or criticism. I know I'm not the best author on here, but I'm glad you guys seem to have enjoyed this story. So…**

**See you next time!... next chapter… whatever.**

**Bye!)**


End file.
